


Obeying Orders

by gattan_cae



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Punishment, Puppy Galo, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, puppyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae
Summary: Galo is agooddog, he follows all of Lio's orders--well, he tries. He breaks the rules while Lio's out and of course Lio finds out and has to punish his dog for disobeying him. Unluckily for Galo, Lio knows exactlywhereGalo hates being fucked the most.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Obeying Orders

**Author's Note:**

> deadass 100% wrote this based on something an ai bot said in a channel on a discord server i'm in. he's getting close to passing the turing test i swear. he was so coherent i just had to honor him by making his dream a reality. i salute you, Barkov

“And remember, Galo, absolutely _no_ going in the kitchen while I’m gone. The floor is still wet and if you walk on it, it’ll get messed up and have to be redone,” Lio says sternly. Galo nods obediently, ears at attention and tail flagging. He gives an agreeable smile, and Lio softens a little, reaching out to stroke Galo’s ears before kissing his forehead. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” Galo croons, leaning into the touch. Then Lio straightens up and heads out the front door, leaving Galo kneeling in the entryway on his own. He can smell the still-wet grout of the new kitchen tiles. No going in the kitchen. No problem. He’ll just lie on the couch and watch TV until Lio comes home and they can go out to dinner. He’s not a _puppy_ anymore, even though Lio still calls him ‘puppy’ and it makes him melt; Galo has the self-control to obey Lio’s orders. First, before he makes himself comfy on the couch, though, he changes out of his gym shorts into comfier sweats. Then he flops down on the couch and pages through Netflix until settling on something that looks good.

Four episodes into this show, Galo starts to realize he’s a little hungry. He glances at his phone. It’s only been two hours. Lio won’t be back for a little while still. But it’s okay, Galo can wait! He’s a good dog, he can wait when Lio tells him to.

Another two episodes pass, and now that Galo’s acknowledged he’s hungry, it’s become impossible to ignore. His stomach feels like it’s folding over on itself and he whines, rolling over to stare longingly at the entryway to the kitchen. _No, no, no._ Gotta wait. Gotta be a good dog. No kitchen.

After the next episode, Galo rolls off the couch without really deciding to and takes a few steps towards the kitchen. _No!_ But— _Doritos._ The bag is just inside the cupboard there. Galo paces over to the kitchen threshold and stares plaintively at the cupboard, tail wagging, a thin whine threading out his chest. He can’t go in the kitchen because it’ll mess up the tiles, which means he’s really not supposed to touch the tiles. An idea pops into Galo’s head: if he gets up on the counter, then he won’t be touching the tiles at all and Lio will _never_ know Galo was in the kitchen. Even if Lio did find out, it would be okay because the floor would be fine!

Galo backs up a few feet from the threshold and takes a running jump at it, clearing the five feet of tiled floor between the doorway and the counter and sticking the landing on top of the laminate. The jars of spices rattle with impact, but nothing falls. Galo breathes out, collecting himself, tail wagging victoriously. He opens the cupboard and retrieves the Doritos, unclipping the bag and digging in right there on the counter with absolutely no regard for the time. When he hears the sound of the front door opening, he freezes in place, orange cheese powder ringing his mouth and covering his fingers as he crouches on the counter.

“Galo?” Lio calls from the entryway. The TV is still playing. Galo is definitely not on the couch. “Galo?” Lio asks again, appearing in the entryway to the kitchen. His face goes from curious to stern and disappointed in half a second. Galo whines and wags his tail guiltily, ears flattening. “Get down. Now.”

Galo whines harder, unsure how he’ll jump from the counter all the way out the door. His tail beats against the wall. Lio snaps his fingers, pointing at the floor at his feet. “Down.” Slowly, Galo puts the Doritos back in the cupboard and licks himself clean, stalling. Lio starts counting down from ten. Galo howls softly when Lio reaches five, then bunches up and throws himself as hard as he can at the kitchen doorway. He misses the tiles by bare inches and lands in a heap at Lio’s feet.

“You know you weren’t supposed to be in the kitchen,” Lio says flatly, scowling down at Galo.

“But I didn’t touch the floor!” Galo says, rolling over to bare his belly to Lio, tail wagging pathetically.

“I didn’t tell you not to touch the floor, I told you not to go into the kitchen while I was gone. You disobeyed me, Galo.” Galo gives a full-throated whine of remorse and protest, but Lio stands firm and shakes his head. “You know the drill. If you break the rules, you get punished. Go to the bedroom.”

“ _Nooo,”_ Galo howls, wiggling on the floor.

“Bedroom, now!” Lio commands, pointing down the hall. Galo relents, pouting mightily, and slinks into the bedroom with his tail between his legs. He stands in the center of the room and Lio follows him in, taking off his jacket and shoes and crossing the floor immediately to the bureau drawer where they keep their sex toys. “On the bed, pants off.”

Galo does as he’s told, stripping off his sweats and kneeling on the bed. Lio likes him to kneel. He always has to kneel for Lio with his hands on his thighs. All he can do is kneel and wait, tail twitching anxiously, as he watches Lio methodically disrobe and step into his harness. It’s when Lio reaches into the drawer again and pulls out a slim, smooth black dildo that Galo starts whining again, ears flat to his head. Lio doesn’t acknowledge his dog as he fits the dildo into the harness and secures all the straps, testing their tightness, and grabs a packet of lube. Only when he’s ready does he address Galo again, and only to say, “get on all fours.”

“No, Lio, no, please,” Galo begs, tail wagging rapidly. Lio’s expression doesn’t change. Galo _knows_ where that dildo goes. He _hates_ anal. _Hates, **hates** , **hates** _anal! “You can use my pussy? Don’t let me come for a week? Put nipple clamps on me?”

“I’ve made my decision. Get on all fours and don’t make me ask again,” Lio says levelly, approaching the bed. Galo grumbles and whines and moans as he grudgingly gets in position, clamping his tail down between his legs. The bed dips slightly as Lio climbs on behind Galo. The pup angles his ears back so he can hear Lio tear open the lube packet. “Are you going to make me pry your tail up?”

“Nooo,” Galo whines, but doesn’t raise his tail, still trying desperately and in vain to stall. Lio sighs and Galo feels a hand grab the middle of his tail and drag it upwards with significant strength. He whines and howls and chatters like the husky he is at the humiliating new feeling of exposure. Lio’s staring at his private hole, the one that nothing’s supposed to go up, and Lio’s going to punish him there.

“Are you clean back here?” Lio asks perfunctorily. Galo can hear the wet sounds of lube being applied to silicone. Galo dog-chatters, too embarrassed for real words. Lio sighs again. “If you’re not clean, I’m not putting my fingers up your tailhole.”

“Wait!” Galo barks, knowing what that means. “I’m clean! I am!”

“Too late,” Lio says, and cold silicone kisses Galo’s pucker. He howls as Lio presses his hips forward, his free hand grabbing Galo’s flank to hold him in place, and the dildo starts to force Galo’s ass open. It _hurts!_ Galo grits his teeth and whines through the burning pain as his ass is penetrated without preparation. His tail strains against Lio’s iron grip, trying fruitlessly to clamp down and protect Galo’s most vulnerable hole and stop the rape. It never feels good, having cold rigid silicone forced inside his body unwillingly, in a hole that isn’t meant to be penetrated! It’s so humiliating and violating to have Lio look at and put things in Galo’s tailhole against his will, to lift his tail and expose his most private area. The drag of the silicone against Galo’s rim keeps going and going and going until finally he feels the straps of the harness against his glutes and Lio stills.

“This is a punishment, puppy. You’re not supposed to enjoy it. You have to learn that when you break the rules, there are consequences. You follow the rules exactly as I say them, and if you break them, I’ll always find out,” Lio says, sounding totally unaffected by being buried to the hilt in his whining, crying puppy’s ass.

“Lio, please,” Galo begs. Lio pulls back, the drag of the cock pulling out of Galo’s ass feeling uncomfortably like he has to shit. Then Lio thrusts back in and the burning comes rushing back. Galo whines and howls and growls in pace with Lio’s thrusting; Lio builds in tempo steadily, letting go of Galo’s tail to grab the pup’s hips with both hands and fuck him hard and deep. Galo can feel his tail bobbing with every thrust, the burning, full, fucked-open feeling of his ass turning into warmth and a deep stretch. It doesn’t make it feel any better. “Please, Lio, please, no, no, no,” Galo cries.

Galo’s head hangs between his shoulders and he tries to breathe but all he can focus on is how terrible it feels to be anally penetrated. Lio continues to speed up, making Galo pant; his vision swims with tears. He doesn’t even know how long it’s been before his whines turn into sobs. All he knows is he was a bad dog, he broke the rules, and now he’s being punished by having something shoved up his ass over and over.

“Lio! P-lea-se,” Galo’s voice shakes with each thrust. “I was bad! I bro-ke the rule-s—”

Lio stills suddenly, his breathing fast and heavy. “What’s that, dog?”

“I—hah—I broke the rules, I’m sorry,” Galo pants and sobs. “I did bad! I was wrong! I learned my lesson!”

“What did you learn?” Lio asks a bit breathlessly.

“If I break the rules…” Galo trails off, almost unable to bring himself to say the next part. “If I break the rules, you rape my tailhole.”

“That’s right, puppy,” Lio says softly. “But just to make sure this lesson _really_ sinks in, I have to keep going. You’re going to have to bear your full punishment and think about what you did.”

“No, no, _no, please, Liooo,”_ Galo howls, but his pleas fall on deaf ears. Lio squeezes more lube onto the dildo and pushes right back into Galo’s ass, fucking his dog into submission. Galo’s elbows give out and his chest falls heavily on the bed. He mashes his face into the duvet and fists it tightly in his hands as Lio pounds away at his ass, the warmth and fullness turning into something a little more numb as Galo’s body resentfully becomes accustomed to the feeling of being penetrated there. The pup falls into a somewhat trance-like state, focused entirely on the feeling of the dildo up his ass, peripherally aware of Lio’s hands on his hips and the rasp of his own breath in his lungs.

Then, horribly, Galo becomes aware of another feeling: his clit is tight and hard and heavy, begging to be touched. It feels… _good,_ and Galo can’t bring himself to hate it, he’s too floaty. He moans into the duvet and arches his back, the action increasing that delicious tension in his dick. That feeling—he needs more of it! He arches his back further and further, rocking his hips back and forth, the feeling in his cock getting tighter and tighter as his tailhole feels warmer and warmer, his panting getting faster and tail starting to wag again.

Lio thrusts in deeply and readjusts his knees on the bed, the side-to-side rocking making Galo gasp because it feels _good!_ He needs more—he rocks his hips from side-to-side on Lio’s dildo, his clit feeling almost unbearably tight now, his thighs tensing too—then Lio pulls out for another thrust and right as he pushes back in, Galo orgasms. His whole body shakes, tailhole clenching down hard around the unyielding silicone, tail shivering, chest heaving shaky moans into the bed. Lio pulls out while Galo’s still going through the aftershocks, the feeling wringing another round of contractions out of him. The pup falls on his side on the bed, panting and heaving and trembling with pleasure.

His ass feels so open and raw and when he tries to lower his tail, it feels worse, so he keeps his tail up and hole exposed. As Galo comes back into his body a little bit more, he has the sense to feel embarrassed about his violated little hole being on display like this, but feels too much like jelly to try to fix it. He raises his head and swivels his ears, scanning the room for Lio. The harness is discarded on the floor. The sound of water running in the bathroom catches Galo’s ear. Lio comes back into the room with a wet washcloth and wordlessly climbs back onto the bed, wiping down Galo’s softened clit and wet pussy lips and lube-covered asshole.

Then Lio coaxes Galo under the covers and crawls in after him, draping himself along Galo’s side and partially across his chest. Galo soaks in Lio’s warmth, their skin sticking slightly from exertion.

“You learned your lesson?” Lio asks softly, his head resting on Galo’s shoulder. Galo hums. “You’ve never come before when I’ve punished you.” Galo makes a ‘nuh-uh’ noise of agreement. “I guess I’m going to have to find a new punishment for you.”

“No,” Galo says, his first word in a while. Lio looks up at him questioningly.

“This was still bad enough? When you think about misbehaving next time, are you going to think about how you got to come from my dildo?”

“No, no,” Galo says. “I don’t like you looking at my tailhole. I don’t like it when you put things up my butt,” he pouts.

Lio relents. “Well, if it’s still an effective deterrent, then that’ll stay the punishment. But if you start to like it too much, I’ll find something else to use on you.”

They fall silent then, just listening to each other breathe for a long while, melting into each other. It's more than an hour of lazy afterglow cuddling later before Galo remembers that he’s still hungry and wriggles under Lio, asking in his best pouty puppy voice if they can go out to dinner, and Lio agrees.


End file.
